


Hexer(abandoned)

by innova889



Series: Tales from the edge of the world [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Elves, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Monster Hunters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innova889/pseuds/innova889
Summary: Hexer Ava von Sharpe takes a contract to rid the province of Starling its monster which is killing its inhabitants. Little does she know  she has a tryst  with destiny.Lena lives a normal, uneventful life not knowing the world is about to plunged into chaos and the part she is going to play in it.orAvalance , supercorp witcher AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Tales from the edge of the world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737823
Comments: 24
Kudos: 69





	1. Ice and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> The sword of destiny has two edges

**Ava**

**1176**

The smell in the air was awful, nothing Ava was not used to …

She scanned the morgue for the specified corpse, elf female, dark skin, and light brown hair, dead two days probably rotting now…

Finally she found the body and began to examine it, lacerations in the chest, claw marks everywhere, neck ripped out blood drained, pasty skin. She put her hand in the abdominal area which confirmed her suspicions the liver and kidney was missing.

The murderer was probably a pestril a new one, but very powerful.

Pestrils are created by powerful spells, spells with too high of a cost to bear, spells gone horribly horribly wrong.

She exited the morgue out to the castle, the lances ruled there for the last four hundred years.

“Done with your little investigating hexer” a guard nearby called out to her. Ava had a inkling he was mocking her, people expected hexers to take the job, kill the monster, take the money (for the most part) and leave, no need to contaminate their homes with the presence of a hexer.

“Where was the girl found, do you have any idea “Ava asked.

“How should I ploughing know, she was brought here two days ago, blood everywhere, had to pay the cleaners good orens to remove the stench, couldn’t even spare coin for drink”

“Vital information to help me fight the monster, I am sure’ Ava deadpanned.

“Who rules the castle?” Ava asked.

“Lady Laurel Lance third of her name … bearer of the sigil of….” Ava moved on before the guard could finish. She asked around some other guards and found the location of the body , she also found out that this wasn’t the only one, there were many more, seems Lady Lance only put a notice for a hexer when commoners were on the brink of rebellion. Ava smiled to herself Kings, Queens , Lords and Ladies may preach about their divine right to rule but nothing like a good old fashioned rebellion to scare them to compliance.

Ava first went to the herbalist, bought some herbs with the advance given to make oil for a pestril. She waited for night to fall then went to the place where the bodies were found. She pulled out her sword and applied the oil, drank a potion which would quickly heal her wounds then drank another which would heighten her senses even more. She went inside the abandoned building.

The building looked alike an old monastery. It was dark inside. There was a heavy door which could only be locked from outside, interesting.

Ava heard the faint growling from inside the building. She took a deep breath and smelled death in the air. Suddenly the air was knocked out of her lungs and she crashed to the benches nearby. Quickly she threw a bomb at the pestril’s direction. She saw the pestril for the first time. It had a figure of female human, spidery limbs, golden hair, skin pale as death claws long and sharp, but what got her attention was the icy blue eyes.

The creature howled as if in pain and charged again, Ava sidestepped and slashed its arm, quickly she threw a sign that sent the creature flying crashing near the podium. It didn’t get up and began to whimper and shake.

Ava slowly stalked over to the creature and lifted her sword for the killing blow. She looked down and got stopped in her tracks. The creature’s eyes were wet, it was crying.

“What the …”

Before she could finish the thought the pestril slashed at her abdomen knocking her down. Her sword fell from her hands. The pestril was about to attack probably going for a killing blow of its own when it stopped and met Ava’s eyes.

Steel blue met Ice blue.

Both the monster and the monster hunter stared at each other not moving an inch.

But the blood loss to her abdomen is too much and she begins to lose consciousness.

“ _This is how I die_ ” is her last thought as she hears loud banging at the door.

And then darkness…


	2. Steel and Ice - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava wakes up surprised that she is alive.

**Ava**

**1176**

_“You should have let me handle this Dinah…”_

_“This is you handling it laurel, how many people are you going to sacrifice, why don’t you get it, she’s gone….”_

Ava heard muffled arguments through the door.

“I’m alive” Ava thought, the last thing she remembered was the pestril about to kill her, she removed the blanket covering her lower half and looked down.

Her abdomen was covered in bandage with three thick red lines. Ava pressed her fingers as forcefully as she could to the red lines. The pain was there but was manageable by hexer standards anyway.

Slowly she got up from her bed and went to her bag, which was conveniently hanging on a chair nearby and pulled out a swallow potion and gulped its entire contents. She could feel its effects already, pain shot up her abdomen as she clenched her jaw. After a few minutes she began to feel better.

She wiped the sweat from her brow using the blanket. In her pain she didn’t notice the argument had stopped outside. Deciding to see what the fuss was about she went to the door yanking it open announcing herself.

A woman dressed in black turned around, black hair, doe eyes, green in color, tan skin.

Ava’s medallion hummed.

“What am I doing in a witches hut? “ Ava asked.

“Sorceress” the woman snapped back, Ava could feel the anger wasn’t towards her. The woman took a deep breath to calm herself.

“Sorry stressful day…my name is Dinah Drake, you are at the keep of Jarl Laurel Lance”

“How am I alive last I remembered, that pestril of yours was about to kill me” Ava asked

Dinah turned her head looking away from her probably debating whether or not to tell her something. She turned her head back and Ava could see the conflict in her eyes.

“I want to know everything you learned about the pestril in your investigation, don’t leave any details out” Dinah asked. Her posture straight, her face impassive, false confidence, Ava deduced.

“Hmm…” Ava walked to the nearby stool and sat down.

“The pestril is a new one, powerful, female body, killed many, probably five to six years old…” she paused “which is funny because new Pestrils this new aren’t that strong which means the spell used for making it…” she paused again, when she spoke again it was with greater emphasis “the spell used for making HER…” she saw Dinah flinch “was very powerful….but you knew that already didn’t you” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Dinah got defensive.

“Pestrils are created when spells go horribly wrong, but before a pestril can be born it is a person, the person dies as the pestril comes to life…” Ava stood up “so tell me miss, who was the pestril?”

“The creature, the pestril is nobody, why would we use such dark and dangerous magic on one of our own” Dinah was almost growling “You dare come here and accuse me of ….”

“ENOUGH “

A third voice rang out the empty room.

Ava’s eyes landed on the third person, it was a woman a steel band on her head, wearing armor made from the finest steel a word hanging on her hip, blonde hair, muscular build, face as hard as stone.

“Laurel…wha…what are you doing here?” Dinah asked.

Laurel ignored her. “The creature is … was my sister, Sara.”

The jarl took a deep breath and continued,

“We were young, our father was all we had, our mum died giving birth to Sara, I hated her for it, but our da ….” A small smile formed on her hardened face “our da loved her, cherished her…I was jealous and angry and young, I wanted her gone” tears began to form on the Jarl’s eyes “you know what worse hexer, Sara loved me followed me around like a puppy, I tried to get rid of her so many times…screamed at her to go away… she would scream back the same then laugh like …like it was a game. She thought I wasn’t serious”

“Laurel don’t …” Dinah interrupted but the jarl ignored her

“One day…” A sob escaped her lips “one day I had enough, she was running after me laughing. I tried to ignore her as usual but then….” She took another shaky breath “but then she called me mama. And I snapped hexer, I told her , no screamed at her I wasn’t joking, that I wanted her gone, that I really hated her. I saw the light fade from her eyes, I saw her innocence fade away.

She turned around and began to cry and run. I realized then I fucked up, that I just lost my sister, I ran after her, begging her to stop, telling her I didn’t mean it, she began running towards the old tower in the monastery and….and she jumped. She fell hexer, there was blood everywhere, I tried to wake her up, promised her I would love her, but she wouldn’t wake up, I cried and cried but she wouldn’t wake up hexer ”

Dinah came quickly over to Laurel and enveloped the jarl in a hug “Laurel…” she whispered.

“Do you realize, I killed my own sister, Our da was never the same, he lost all will to live, he barely talked to me …” a bitter laugh escaped her throat “hell he could barely look at me, no one said anything but I knew, I knew they blamed me for Sara’s death, I had to take over responsibilities of Jarl at 16. But I could see the judgment, the hate in people’s eyes for her death”

A silence descended as no one spoke for a while; Ava’s eyes went from the jarl to the sorceress, Dinah was soothing her jarl running her hands on her back.

“I had to do something …” Laurel spoke up barely a whisper. “I called a druid, asked him if he could bring Sara back, he refused of course, told me it was too dangerous, that the energy required to bring her back could destroy the keep, but I was adamant, I hired a less morally virtuous druid nearly emptied our families coffers to agree, took her body to the old monastery and performed the ritual”

Dinah stiffened but Laurel continued….

“The ritual worked she came back … my sisters…Sara came back. She suddenly began thrashing and accidentally drew blood of the druid and she began to change, her features turned monstrous, skin on her fingers began to peel off, claws replacing them, her legs began to elongate tearing off skin and muscle, all the while she kept screaming. Her screams turned to howls. She slashed again taking the druid’s head. Fire began to engulf the monastery; I didn’t even know where it came from. I ran out of the building. Outside I saw my da with a horrified look on his face. ‘What have you done’ It was the first words he spoke to me in months. I turned around and heard the howls of my sister”

“Our da hung himself that night” she whispered.

“You see now hexer I killed a third of my family…” Laurel said looking straight at Ava’s eyes.


	3. Steel and Ice III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava reveals new information about the pestril which shocks the Jarl and her sorceress ...

Ava

1176

No one spoke for a while; it gave Ava some time to think. She thought back to her fight with the pestril, with Sara. What caught her attention was that Sara stopped and stared at her for what seemed like eternity, she remembered seeing fear in Sara’s eyes.

“Did you send those people to their deaths, food for…” Ava began.

“That’s enough hexer!” Dinah warned.

“It’s okay Dinah” Laurel said.

“I did, I sent them they didn’t know for the first few months, people suspected I wanted Sara’s body recovered but they were for Sara. After a while people got wind of what I was really doing. They tried to revolt, nearly succeeded, the lodge sent Dinah after that” the Jarl’s eyes were down obviously ashamed of what she had done.

“Dinah set me straight, helped me manage my kingdom, if it weren’t for the Daxamite invasion I would have lost my crown and my head. We hate foreigners in the isles; people hated daxamites more than me. Also helped that my fleet sank 15 of their ships.”

“There was a moment…” Ava began, uncertain “…when the pes…when Sara stopped attacking and just stared at me” both Dinah and Laurel looked up shocked.

“It is strange that Sara didn’t kill you” Dinah mused.

“Is there…is there a chance she can be saved, brought back to normal, make her human again….” Laurel pleaded “is there a chance I can have my sister…my family back? “

“There is…” Ava replied “from what I saw Sara is still in there fighting to get out”

Tears welled up in Laurel’s eyes “I’ll give you anything…please save my sister”

Ava nodded “I’ll try” her voice low, chances of reversing the spell was very low, anything went wrong the pestril would completely take over and nothing would be able to stop it.

Not even a hexer.


	4. Steel and Ice IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destines intertwine...

Ava

1176

Night had fallen,

Ava stood near the monastery preparing for the fight, anxiety gnawed at her she had never done this before; she would have to fight the pestril, no two ways about it.

Fighting it was the easy part; she was worried about what came after; if she manages to subdue Sara she will have to undo the spell and that would take a lot of energy, energy which would be taken from the remnants of the monastery, nothing will ever grow on Starling ever again. Jarl Laurel will lose her crown, possibly her life.

On the other hand if she could not subdue her, well whatever happens to Sara, the Jarl, the sorceress wouldn’t be her problem anymore….she would be dead and the world could just go fuck itself.

“Answer truly…” Dinah approached her “will this work?”

Ava didn’t reply. “Did you do what I asked?”

“Yes, many houses have been evacuated, they have gone to An Centre, Jarl Henry has allowed our people to wait here and has promised to allow them to settle should things go wrong.” Dinah replied.

“Should have done that in the first place” Ava mumbled “The Jarl? “she enquired.

“She won’t leave” Dinah said her voice breaking.

“You love her don’t you?” Ava realized.

“You didn’t answer my question, Will this work?” Dinah pressed.

Ava started moving towards the monastery, unsheathing her silver sword. “Don’t know” she said without looking back or stopping.

The interior of the building was dark, but she could see…

“Sara!!!” she screamed.

She heard a familiar growl from her left.

“I am not here to hurt you Sara…” she stabbed her sword down in the floor, but Sara kept growling and circling her, steel and blue eyes never leaving each other.

“I can help you Sara, you can be whole again…if you let me” Ava pleaded, but Sara was getting agitated.

Sara was on all fours now her limbs had grown allowing her easier movement on fours, small spikes had come out of her back, her skin had gone paler. She screamed and charged towards Ava at terrifying speed. The night adding to her abilities.

Ava sides stepped and send a telekinetic Aard sign towards Sara, sending her crashing to the benches in the monastery. She threw a kryptonite bomb towards her, disabling any magical abilities she might have.

Pulling out her sword from the ground, she ran towards the fallen creature, it had recovered from the fall. When she saw Ava coming towards her she slashed at Ava’s abdomen. Expecting it Ava blocked the slash with her sword.

“Not this time Sara” She send another Aard towards her hand pinning it to the ground for a second. It was enough for Ava to throw her dagger to Sara’s palm pinning it down permanently. Sara howled in pain and used her left hand to slash again. But there was less strength in the slash. Ava used her foot to pin the other hand. Sara kept howling. She used her body to knock Ava off balance into the ground.

“Fuck, you are a fighter aren’t you Sara…” Ava gritted “good! I want you to keep fighting”

Ava rolled to the side and got up quickly “This world is cruel Sara, and even after this you’ll have to keep fighting. You have to fight Sara even for the right to live.”

Picking up her sword which had fallen off her during her fall, Ava cast Yrden onto Sara pinning her whole frame. All the while Sara kept howling and screaming.

“This is going to hurt a lot, for that I am sorry” she stabbed Sara at her side. Sara let out a blood curling scream, tears were streaming down her eyes. She turned her head towards Ava and screamed again. Ava saw slowly as life began to drain from Sara’s eyes.

Ava used her sword to cut open her own wrists. And put it on Sara’s wound.

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_ Ava began chanting.

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

Ava began to feel dizzy from the blood loss, but she kept going.

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

She could hear Sara’s screaming but it was distant now, like she was far away not right next to her…

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

The corners of her vision began to blur, she could see Sara’s features changing…she could feel Sara’s pain, her anger, her fear…something feral awoke inside Ava…just a bit more she had to go on…

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

_“Av…vvv….vaa…”_

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

_“Ava…aaaa…”_

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

_“Ava…”_

_“Ava…”_

The last thing she remembered seeing was ice blue eyes with slits staring back at her...

_“Ava…”_

When she awoke Dinah was sitting next to her bed.

She could also feel a weight on her left hand; she lifted it and saw it was intertwined with a deathly pale hand. She turned her head and saw a girl not more than 17 or 18 sleeping next to her, her face was jaunt deathly pale skin, white hair, Ava guessed her eyes were ice blue with snake like slits. Ava knew this was Sara. She dropped her head on the pillow with a loud thud, it worked.

“Why is it that we always find you passed out in the monastery hexer? “ Dinah mused.

Ava kept quiet, breathing slowly.

“What did you do to Sara, she has not left your side since we brought you both here, she growls at anyone coming near you” Dinah went on.

“Look at me hexer” Finally Ava turned towards her.

“I gave some of my life force to her, before that I killed her”

“You …you imprinted on her…” Dinah was shocked. “You claimed her as your own…” Ava saw as Dinah began to get angry.

“You wanted her cured that was the only way….” Ava replied. Her headache was back.

Sara stirred throwing an angry look towards Dinah. Ava could feel Sara’s rage in her chest.

“QUIET!!!” she roared.

Dinah was taken aback by the display.

The door suddenly opened and Laurel came in with some guards.

“Ava von Sharpe…” Laurel began an unseen regality in her tone “you have violated the terms of our agreement, you have enslaved the heir apparent of the Jarl of Starling Isle, turning her into a mutant, therefore I hereby sentence you to death”

“Laurel you can’t” Dinah said “If she dies I don’t know what will happen to Sara, their fates are combined now...Ava is Sara’s and Sara is Ava’s now…”

“What do you want me to do Dinah let this mutant…” she spelled ‘mutant’ with extra hate “take Sara when I just got her back…” she turned towards Ava anger boiling in her eyes “What will you do with her, make her a hexer so that she can die an unknown death in some gutter killing drowners, tell me hexer what will you do to her…”

“She will live longer than you” Ava replied calmly “and you never had her, she would not be in this condition if not for you…”

Laurel was taken aback, Sara began to shiver and cling tightly to Ava.

“How dare you….” Dinah roared.

“No Dinah…” Laurel spoke her voice small, barely a whisper “the hexer is right”

She turned to Ava, her eyes wet, “take care of her…” Ava nodded quietly.

She came near Sara causing her to flinch and clinging harder to Ava’s side.

“I am so sorry Sara… I am sorry this happened to you …I am sorry I caused this…I want you to live Sara even if its without me in it” she cupped Sara’s face with her palm. Sara finally looked at her sister….

“Lau…rel….” tears began to flow from the Jarl’s eyes. She stood up and kissed her sister’s forehead.

“Va fae’l Sara….” And she left the room….

The next morning Ava and Sara sat on her horse, at the gated of starling keep.

“I hope you will take care of her…” Dinah’s voice was quiet….

“I will…” Ava replied, she was never more surer for anything more.

“Good…” Dinah finally met Ava’s eyes “never return to Starling….” She said with authority

“Va fae’l Hexer…” she whispered and left for the keep.

Ava watched her go turned back towards Sara and smiled.

“Let’s go home Sara…”


	5. Tedd Deireádh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus it shall be! Watch for the signs! What signs these shall be, I say unto you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Attempted Sexual Assault

Lena

543

Lena laughed as she ran, she was small and fast on her feet, probably the fastest elf in the ghetto…

“Come on Sam, you are getting slower by the day” she shouted.

Sam or _Saman'eatha-Ur-Aa’rias_ was a half elf-half kryptonian orphan just like Lena was half-elf. Lena knew her mother was an elf she didn’t know who her father was.

Sometimes she envied Sam, she had a proper elven name, and at least she knew what she actually was. Sometimes she feared for Sam, elves were not safe in Krypton, it was bad enough that they had to cover their ears and live in the ghettos of Kandor.

The elder races had no future. Not since they were defeated in the war for independence. Every once in a while a kryptonian lord would come take some of the elves or dwarves for Gods knows what, and they would never be seen again.

Lena didn’t want to think what would happen if someone came for her, or Sam. The thought of separating from Sam scared her. She began panicking. She stopped dead at her tracks, turning around as Sam crashed into her.

“Ow!! What the fuck Lena!!!” Sam grimaced and was about to glare at Lena when she saw her face. Lena’s eyes were wide, her breathing hard. She looked at Sam with an unreadable expression on her face…

“Lena …” Sam whispered “ _elaine …_ ”

Lena leaned up and crashed her lips against Sam’s. Sam was taken aback but recovered and kissed her back. “I need you…” Lena whispered against her lips “please Sam…take me…take me before our world ends…” she pleaded, her eyes began to water. Sam was shocked but she nodded.

“Grove” Lena whispered. Sam nodded and stood up; she extended her hand and pulled her up. Both of them walked quickly to the grove outside of the ghettos. It was far enough that no one would find them.

There was a beautiful pond in the grove, day or night it was shielded from the outside world by thick trees, trees as old as the earth itself.

As soon as they entered Lena wrapped her arms around Sam’s neck and kissed her as if her life depended on it. Sam’ hands circled around her waist, her palms went on her ass.

Lena wrapped her legs around Sam’s waist. She broke away from the kiss and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her pale breasts to Sam. Sam didn’t waste any time and latched her lips to a nipple. She moaned fisting Sam’s hair tightly. Sam hissed and bit on the nipple. Lena used her left hand to go under Sam’s jerkin and dragged her nails on her back.

Sam released her breast with a wet pop. She unfastened the ropes around Lena’s pants. Her hand brushing Lena’s inner thigh. A gasp escaped Lena’s throat.

“Sam…” she whimpered.

Sam kissed her again tasting salt from her tears. _“n'te cry minne…”_ Sam whispered.

When she entered Lena her eyes rolled back and she let out a loud moan.

 _“aé minne taedh…”_ Lena said, and kissed her again and began moving her hips to match Sam’s ministrations. She was close. When she came she screamed….

“ _aé minne taedh…”_ Sam whispered and Lena lied down exhausted and happy. Sam peppered her neck with kisses as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

She didn’t know how long she slept, but was suddenly woke up by sound of horses hooves and metal stampeding on the ground. She looked at her left and found Sam sleeping with a small smile on her face. Lena’s heart melted, but now was not the right time.

“Sam!!” she whispered. When she didn’t wake. She shook her, jolting her out of her sleep.

“What!!” Sam glared at her. “There are soldiers outside, probably krptonians…”

“Fuck, we need to get out of here…” Sam said not meeting her eyes “…the ghetto isn’t safe anymore.”

“Go where…” Lena questioned.

“I don’t know we will have to figure something out” Sam stood up and started to get dressed, Lena did the same.

They noticed soldiers entering the grove.

“Shit!!! Hide” Sam whispered. Lena nodded and began pacing towards a large rock to hide behind with Sam leading the way.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab her by the waist and yanked her away from Sam, she screamed. Sam suddenly turned around.

“LENA!!” but it was too late one of the soldiers punched Sam square in the jaw pommelling her to the ground, Lena heard the horrid sound of metal breaking bone.

“Look here…we got ourselves two she-elves” one of the soldiers laughed. They were all wearing kryptonian colors, their armor black, with various emblems of the houses. They had golden skin and clear eyes

“Pretty ones at that” a female voice rang out in her ears.

“LEE!!!” Sam screamed her voice muddled, because of a broken jaw.

Lena was violently thrown to the ground, and soldiers descended on her clawing at her clothes, she screamed, trying to fight them off. She heard various mocking voices

“think she’ll look pretty with her ears cut off…”

“don’t damage the goods psycho, shell fetch a good price….”

“Please let her go, take me, I wont fight…” She heard Sam sobbing.

“ _ymladda_!!!fight!!!” She heard a different voice “ _esseath….Magdalena de Lutor_ ”

Everything else faded away, she saw a girl, Golden skin, Golden curls, eyes blue as the sea….” _she ess te cáerme…”_

She felt a power drawing from her, a power she never felt before, she felt like in a trance, anger filled her heart, she wanted her attackers to burn, she screamed.

She heard screams of people around her but they felt far away, she could see the light coming from their burning bodies, but couldn’t feel the heat.

She saw events past, present and future. She saw an army of black engulfing the whole world.

She felt the world shift as she began to float, an ancient and powerful voice of long dead aen seidhe spoke through her into the world.

_“Verily I say unto you;_

_The Time of the Bloodletting is nigh..._

_Tedd Deireádh, the Time of End. The world will die amidst frost and be reborn with the new sun. Reborn of Elder Blood, of Hen Ichaer, of the seed that has been sown. A seed which will not sprout but burst into flame..._

_Ess'tuath esse! Thus it shall be! Watch for the signs! What signs these shall be, I say unto you: first the earth will flow with the blood of Aen Seidhe, the Blood of Elves..”_

Exhausted she fell on the ground and passed out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aé minne taedh - I love you
> 
> n'te cry minne - don't cry love
> 
> minne - love
> 
> esseath….Magdalena de Lutor -You are Magdalena Luthor
> 
> she ess te cáerme -she is your destiny


	6. The Aen Siedhe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time of bloodletting...
> 
> or Lena meets some unlikely allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Drug Abuse & attempted suicide

Lena

547

_Sea-blue eyes looked up at her …._

_she ess te cáerme…_

_A seed which will not sprout but burst into flame..._

_Tedd Deireádh…._

_A sea of black engulfing the world…._

_Magdalena…_

_Rise….Rise….Rise…._

Lena woke up screaming into the night, she had been ever since that day.

Four years had passed yet that day won’t leave her.

She remembers that day, she remembers waking up amongst burning bodies, she remembers screaming for Sam and not finding her or her body anywhere, she remembers being chased by surviving kryptonians, out for her blood….

She looked around her surroundings and remembered where she was. Last thing she remembered was getting fisstech from an elven black market dealer, (she had to pay with her body for that one), then running away from to the woods. She rarely stayed in cities anymore; there was a big bounty on her head after that day, only venturing to civilization when absolutely necessary or to get more fisstech. She started using to quiet the voices…

The tall trees of the forest felt looking down on her, judging her… the world began to spin and she threw up.

_“Pathetic…”_

Images of that day began hitting her like a battering ram, images of Sam, the taste of her lips, her moans when Lena entered her….

It changed again to the girl with the golden skin and golden hair…

She saw two figures surrounding the girl as the world burned ….

_Tedd Deireádh…._

_Reborn of Elder Blood…_

_A seed which will not sprout but burst into flame..._

The voices in her head became a jumbled mess… her head began to pound…she reached for the fisstech and snorted a large amount, the voices quieted down for some time…

_“taedh caen neén escape taedh cáerme….”_

“SHUT UP!!!” Lena screamed out into the sky, causing another magical explosion, destroying the tress around….

Tears formed in her eyes, she was so tired, tired of the voices, tired of running, tired of living, just so tired….

She heard the wood in the trees crackling, she looked up as she saw one of the burning trees break and fall towards her, she didn’t move….

Dying in a fire would be a bad way to die but at least it would be over she wouldn’t hurt anymore, the voices would stop. She closed her eyes and waited for her death but nothing came, no heat, no crushing weight to push the life out of her.

She opened her eyes, confused. She was not in a forest anymore but in a cave. She saw several people around her, she could feel a energy behind her back, she turned around just in time to see a yellow swirling energy dissipate.

Portal…she was portalled…

Some one portalled her to this cave, she turned around to see the people, looking at her no-one moving a muscle.

“WHERE THE HELL AM I” she shouted at them.

“Among friends” A man dressed in a golden cloak addressed her, he came near her and knelt down in front of her.

“My name is Eo’bard Thawne…my queen “He bowed his head he turned his head and gestured towards the people behind “and these aen seidhe are Scoi’atel “

Lena had heard of them, they started appearing since she killed the kryptonians, they were elven terrorists, killing any human soldiers they could get their hands on. Fear gripped Lena what did elven terrorists want with her, why was she brought here.

“I am not your queen…I am nobody….please just let me go “Lena pleaded.

“ _Tearth y bloodletting ess nigh…_ ” Eo’bard smiled. “You are Magdalena reborn…” he lifted his chin, “for sol long the aen siedhe have been suppressed, we have been made to cover our ears to protect ourselves, we live in ghettos while the humans live in the castles and cities we once built…but the times are changing” He looked down at her and extended his hand, Lena looked from his eyes to his hand, hesitantly she took it and he pulled her up in one go. The elves kneeled before her, bowing their heads…

_“het ess taedh cáerme…”_

_“n'te ymladda het…”_

For the first time, the voices in her head weren’t an invasion but felt like it came from within.

“A new generation is rising my queen, aen seidhe who wish to fight…we have waited for you for generations…we will not stay in these caves forever, we will show the world what elves are made of, even if it means our deaths, we won’t be slaves anymore, we will take back what ours” Eo’bard spoke. His voice awoke something in her.

A energy flowed through Lena’s veins…she remembered the cries of elves from a thousand generations. She could feel their pain, crying out to her for salvation. A single tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes taking it in. She could feel them lending their strength to her; she could feel their strength…

Strength and anger…

She opened her eyes and saw the elves; it was like she had awoken, like she had opened her eyes for the first time…

“ _Tearth y bloodletting ess nigh…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taedh caen neén escape taedh cáerme = you can not escape you destiny
> 
> Tearth y bloodletting ess nigh = The Time of the Bloodletting is nigh...
> 
> n'te ymladda het = don't fight it
> 
> het ess taedh cáerme = this is your destiny


	7. Practicum in Advanced Mage-craft - The Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava recruits a questionable druid to help fix Sara's mind.

Ava

1176

“…330, 331, 332”

Ava sighed; she turned and looked towards Sara, who was nibbling on the very rarely done rabbit leg. It had been almost four months since she left Starling. She had done every odd job possible, taking contracts which would pay even the slightest, from drowners to necrophages. The most exciting thing she had to kill was a noon wraith.

Thankfully most warriors from the isles had gone raiding to the shores of Daxam, krypton or Thorul. On the downside which also meant there were only main land ships to take her home, and those were expensive. The Jarldom of starling had refused to pay her on account of her ‘enslaving’ their heir.

She looked at Sara and scoffed, enslaved, right. She saved her and probably their miserable lives. Almost died doing it. Hexers were used to it, it was a thankless job. But still the loss of the money hurt. She should have been home by now, to the hexer’s keep.

Thankfully Sara didn’t give her many problems. Ava could figure out that Sara could understand her properly, but was having trouble speaking or forming words, she figured out her mind was still stuck in the time before she became the pestril, not to mention her nightmares. Often while sleeping she would start thrashing and would begin to whimper. After a few of those Ava began to sleep with her engulfing her in her arms and soothing her hair. Luckily she calmed down after that. Sara grew more affectionate towards her after that. When they slept, she would hug her as tightly as possible like Ava would disappear if she let go.

Ava figured Sara would recover gradually but that clearly wasn’t happening. Going to Kear Alhair, the hexer’s keep soon was doubtful. So Ava decided that she would have to make do in the isles. Thankfully she got a lead, in the forests of the druid circle at An Lagias there was a master alchemist, who could be able to help Sara.

It took her another two weeks to reach the druid circle at An Lagias, thankfully she had managed to collect at least 1200 orens just in case. She asked for directions to the master alchemist but got some strange reactions. Most of them gave the answer but looked at her with pity, some with amusement, one of them outright laughed. Ava was bewildered.

At least Sara was amused, Ava caught her giggling mischievously when that druid laughed at her.

“It’s funny to you is it, Lady Lance?” Ava smiled and poked Sara’s ribs gently. Sara began to squirm and giggled, trying to get away from her. She was about to fall off the horse when Ava caught her by the waist and pulled her closer.

Sara’s eyes widened at the sudden proximity, her icy blue eyes staring back at her and Ava could hear her heart beating loudly. Her lips parted a little, Sara began to lean in. Ava knew this was because of their connection, but she didn’t want to take advantage of Sara. She gave a quick peck at Sara’s lips. And got off the horse, and began to walk towards the alchemist’s hut, pulling her horse by the reigns.

She stopped in front of the hut and tied the reigns to a nearby tree trunk. She looked back at Sara; her head was down like she was ashamed of what she had done. Ava extended her hand nudging her softly. Sara looked at her and took her hand. Ava pulled her down.

“You did nothing wrong, okay” Ava spoke softly while stroking Sara’s hair. “I’ll make it better, I promise it Sara okay” she used her hand to nudge Sara’s chin. When their eyes met she smiled. Sara let out a shy smile. Ava chuckled at kissed her forehead.

Their moment was interrupted by loud argument from the hut.

“I am your daughter, you won’t even teach me??” a female voice shouted.

“No! Leave me be” A gruff voice shouted back.

Ava turned towards Sara “Stay here okay” she spoke. Sara nodded and went to their horse and began stroking its hair, pulling out some grass and feeding it. Ava smiled at the sight.

Right, she had work to do; she took a deep breath and began walking towards the hut.

As she was about to reach it, the door slammed open and a young redheaded woman came storming out, huffing and puffing.

“Fucking old prick” she muttered as she stomped towards Ava. When their eyes met the girl looked tired.

“The fuck do ye want?” she snapped.

Ava was unfazed “I am looking for the Master Alchemist” she said.

“Why, he won’t see you, won’t help you…” the girl turned around and screamed towards the hut “…because he is a miserable old bat”. She calmed herself by taking a few loud breaths and asked “My name is Lita Rory. Maybe I can help you, what do need help with?”

“My friend, she was cursed…” Ava pointed towards Sara, “she was a pestril, I changed her but her mind is stuck before the change”.

Lita’s face dropped.

“Shit only my da can help you, I could but only my da knows the exact ritual to fix people’s mind, this is a delicate ritual, if anything goes wrong her mind could forever be damaged” Lita said. “Well sorry I can’t help you, but you should still give it a try, asking my da for help, he might help you after all”

After that Lita bowed her head and went towards the opposite direction.

Sighing Ava turned around and began walking towards the hut hoping the druid would help her.

As she entered the pungent smell of alcohol and potions hit her, on the corner of the hut she saw a man sitting there muttering something to himself, a hand gripping a bottle of vodka.

“Are you the master – alchemist?” Ava asked.

“Go away” a gruff voice replied, “I’m busy”

“Looks like you are drinking” Ava deadpanned.

“I am ingesting the alcohol to test its strength” the alchemist replied.

“Sure…” Ava muttered “what do they call you?”

“Mickhail Rory, now go away” the man said clearly getting irritated. He wasn’t even looking at her.

“Look I need your help, my friend’s mind was damaged due to a curse, I have come to know that you can make a potion that can help her” Ava asked as politely as she could.

“No”

“No?” Ava was getting pissed. But this was clearly not working. She tried another method.

“I will pay you”

Rory was in the middle of in a gulp when he suddenly stopped and finally looked at her.

“How much?”

Ava sighed “300 orens”

“Fine bring your friend here” he ordered.

Ava bit her cheek to prevent her from saying anything. She went outside and gently brought Sara in.

The alchemist made Sara kneel and knelt in front of her. He examined her “Skin pale, eyes in slits, hair deathly white…” he muttered. Turning to her he asked “Did you give her your hexer mutations?”

Ava shook her head “My blood”, he nodded.

He gave her a concoction, taking it hesitantly she looked at Ava. Ava smiled and nodded.

Sara drank the potion, and suddenly she began to convulse, her mouth began to froth, her eyes rolled in its sockets.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ava panicked.

The alchemist ignored her; he placed a thumb on her…

“ _Stone Share, Stone bare, blood speaks, blood cries…”_ he began chanting.

His pupils turned white and Ava could feel her medallion vibrating violently. She tried to run towards Sara but was pushed back a violent force.

The hut began to shake violently.

“ _Protect us…_ ” the alchemist spoke.

Ava stood up and saw outside, clear skies had vanished and dark clouds had appeared in the sky. Then she saw them wraiths began materializing. Ava pulled out her silver sword and dashed outside.

She slashed at one of the wraiths but it didn’t do anything, Ava suspected much. She cast an Yrden circle on the ground and stood inside it. Thankfully the use of her magic attracted the wraiths towards her. They began advancing towards her. One of them gained speed and charged at her, intent on running through her. She dodged and slashed at the wraith, this time it disappeared with a bloodcurdling wail.

She quickly turned and slashed at another and it disappeared in the same way.

She looked around, only two left. The skies opened up and it began raining heavily, thunders and lightning raining down. Ava made a quick peek towards the hut. Then turned her attention to the remaining wraiths. This time both of them charged towards her, Ava was ready she slashed at one making it disappear but the other vanished in front of her and appeared behind her back. It slashed at her with its claws. Ava felt like her back had been burned by frost, she screamed.

She quickly inverted her grip of her sword and stabbed at the wraith behind her from her side. It disappeared in another bloodcurdling scream.

With all the wraiths gone she fell to her knees, and began panting. The wound on her back still burned, but she had to get to Sara. Using her sword to get up she limped to the hut.

She got there in just in time for Sara and Mickhail fall on the floor; Ava rushed to Sara to catch her from falling. She listened for a heartbeat, it was there but very weak.

  
“She needs a special flower, the rose of remembrance… it will give her true memories back” Mickhail said, clearly exhausted.

Ava nodded but kept stroking Sara’s hair. She felt Sara’s heart beating in hers. She knew they were connected but didn’t know how strong their bond was, she knew now, she knew if something happened to Sara part of her will go missing.

She determined to fix Sara, even if she had to go to the ends of the earth for it.


	8. Practicum of Advanced Mage-Craft - The rose of remembrance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava learns about the rose of remembrance

Ava

1176

The wind swept over the valley overlooking the hut, the leaves of the roof rustled…

Mickhail was resting for a while; both him and Sara had lost too much energy , She drifted her eyes to Sara, who was taking slow but difficult breaths…She smoothed some of Sara’s hair and began stroking her head gently.

Her back still burned but it didn’t pain as much.

“The bond…” Mickhail asked slowly, catching Ava’s attention.

“Your bond, tell me about it”

Ava hesitated “What about it?”

“how did you do it, tell me in exact details”

Ava wasn’t sure if she wanted to, it felt personal like sharing a part of her soul in the open, a part which belonged to only her and Sara, that night seemed like an important part of Sara’s and her story but she needed to fix Sara.

“She had died, her sister… she asked a druid to resurrect her, the ritual had gone wrong, she had turned to a pestril…”

Mickhail Sat up in his bed, “So this is, was the pestril of Starling” he looked at Sara with curious eyes.

Ava nodded “any way her sister asked me to save her, I fought her near midnight in the place where she became the pestril, I stabbed her almost killing her. As she was about to die I cut open one of my vein and mixed my blood with her, while chanting a binding incantation.”

“What were the wordings of the incantation?” he carefully asked.

“ _In hae’l svarog aep… in hae’l devana aep…in hae’l dazhbog aep”_

Mickhail didn’t say anything for a few moments after that; Ava kept stroking Sara’s hair. She looked down to see her breathing had evened and it seemed easy for Sara to breathe now.

“The rose of remembrance…” he started again. “It will heal her mind, but it is very difficult to find, no one has seen it for generations, very few druids even know about it”

“What is it?”

“An old elven legend some say, but I know it’s real. During the non-human war of independence an elven sorceress and a kryptonian general fell in love…turn out the Kryptonian was the heir apparent to the throne of Kandor, when the elves found out they imprisoned the sorceress and laid a trap for the kryptonian in what was then known as valley of thousand dreams. When he arrived they ambushed him and cut off his head in full view of her. The sorceress lost control of her powers in anguish and destroyed everything around her; turns out she was pregnant with his child. One of the elven leaders, trying to protect his people stabbed her in her chest. Still she kept unleashing her power, so the elves had to flee. Afterwards when she got spent she crawled to her lovers body crying and in pain, legends has it that she didn’t die until she gave birth to a baby boy, She was there for Gods know how long with her wound open and cradling her lovers body until she gave birth alone and in so much pain that even the heavens cried. Long after this happened, few humans went here to see a beautiful bed of roses blooming where supposedly the lovers had died”

Ava was intrigued, she had never heard of this tale before.

“What happened to the child?” She asked

“No one knows some say he went on to become Krypton’s ruler, some say he died, his and his parents’ blood fertilized the rose bed. When the humans came back they tried going back again but they could never find it again. Many have tried but they end up lost, lucky to come back home alive.”

Ava hummed, if what Mickhail said is true and that is a big if, even a single petal would have very strong magical properties.

“Do you think I could find it?” she asked.

“Not alone, only a creature with the elder gene could find the valley, meaning no elf, human or dwarf can find it.”

“How am I supposed to find it then?”

“You are a hexer,” he smiled teasingly, “you should know”

Ava’s eyes widened in realization “A succubus or a incubus…” she whispered “I have to find a succubus or an incubus to find the valley of dreams”

The Alchemist nodded “Your friend can stay here; I will take care of her.”

Ava was taken aback, a few hours ago he wanted nothing to do with them “Why the change of heart/” she asked hesitantly.

“Your bond is the strongest I have ever seen, I may be a drunk and ass…” he smiled “…according to my daughter, but I like to think, I am not cruel. Besides your friend is fighting to get out, to be truly reborn. And moreover destiny demands it.”

“What do you mean?”

He looked at the roof “I saw the future it was very hazy but you and your friend…” he paused and looked directly into her eyes, into her soul “you and Sara have are part of a story that has been set in motion long time ago, and it’s time now to fulfill your parts”


	9. Magdalena

Lena

1198

_“Aes’mae gla’an”_

Lena muttered raising her hands above her head, slowly and precisely, feeling the earth beneath her, she felt the rest of the land, the land under the convoy…

They had gotten word that a daxamite convoy was en route to Argo to negotiate a peace between kryptonians and daxamites. Lena couldn’t have that.

Peace would mean stability in the region, and her Evelion hunted.

She opened her eyes as she felt the convoy moving the road, she could feel the vibrations of the wheels of the cart, the slight thuds of horse hooves.

 _“Now”_ the voice inside her spoke…

Violently she pulled her hands up, under the convoy the soil erupted, unhorsing the riders and destroying the cart…

“What happened…” She heard the voices of the daxamites say….

“It’s the insurgents….”

“Archers form up…”

They were clearly panicking, Lena smiled …

_“Good”_

Pulling out her sword from her hip raising it high above her head….

“EVELION…Charge” She screamed on top of her lungs, her commandos moved quickly, they weren’t many, but they were enough.

She saw the archers take aim at her men and women, firing their shots….

Lena closed her eyes….she reached through space across the thousands of stars, dropping her sword, she slowly brought both of her palms together, when she separated them a portal appeared swallowing all their arrows mid-flight, she then opened another portal right above them, raining their own arrows on them.

The daxamites screamed and began to break, some threw their weapons and ran, others began charging towards her troops, She created another portal and picked up her sword, appearing behind the daxamites she ran her sword through a female daxamite, neck, she slashed at another who was coming at her, opening up his chest….

“Who’s next…” she smirked.

As the daxamites charged, she lifted one hand ….

_“Ga’ean alp”_

The daxamite soldiers slowed down to a snail’s pace, their eyes widening in horror….

“KILL THEM ALL…” she screamed, her voice the voice of the aen seidhe spoke mixed.

The evelion screamed….

They were magnificent; they fought with a feral rage…

Elves, dwarves, elder races brought together after millennia, races whose land the humans had stolen, who were treated like slaves, who were tired of living and dying at the whims of humans…

This was their showing… they came to be some three hundred years ago, more organized, more dangerous than any squabbling kings or queens the earth had ever seen. They attacked, killing everyone and disappearing. They were never together at once, divided into commando groups only Lena knew where and who they were.

They spared no one in their current battle…. Bodies littered all around them, Lena had killed too, the feral rage her commandos felt she felt it too…

One of her commandos came to her and kneeled before her…

“Your majesty” Andr’ea was her name; a beautiful girl of hundred and thirty eight years of age, when she had first joined her family had been killed by humans from the islands during a raid. Lena had to soothe her, from crying the first few weeks.

Now she was kneeling before her, covered in blood of her enemies, sword hanging from her hip.

“What is it _elaine …_ ”

The girl looked up with a shy smile …

“Eob’ard is here your Majesty, overlooking the battlefield on the treeline”

Lena smiled and cupped her cheek ….

“ _taedh did me gloire a'taeghane_ ” she said in a soft voice.

“Thank you, your majesty” Andr’ea whispered closing her eyes. Lena smiled.

“Rise, gather all the enemy weapons and hurry back to the base, and bring yourself to my tent tonight, I have decided I will have you tonight”

“Yes, your Grace” Andr’ea shyly smiled and left.

Lena turned towards the treeline. She smiled to herself, thinking about her journey here to this moment. She had struggled during the first years of her time with the aen seidhe, trying to learn magic, Eob’ard helped her then. He became her good friend. More than five hundred years had passed, their friendship grew stronger, She grew stronger...she relied on him, trusted him.

“Old friend, I have missed you” Lena smiled as she approached.

Eob’ard knelt before her “Queen Magdalena”

“There is no need for that Eob’ard…” Lena chuckled “Where have you been?”

“The time has come Lena, the child of prophecy has reached sixteen, the stage is set….” Eob’ard replied.

“The Luthors?” Lena inquired.

“Sympathetic to our cause, King Alexander II gathers forces as we speak.”

Lena hummed. She didn’t know if she should ask the next question. Long ago Eob’ard told her where he really came from, of what waited for them…

_A sea of black engulfing the world…._

_Tedd Deireádh…._

“Are they ready?” she asked quietly.

“Yes”

“Then the time has come, send a message to the Luthor king…Our war begins”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “taedh did me gloire a'taeghane” - "You made me proud


End file.
